Love for all Time
by strawberri-kutie
Summary: ~Please look at my userlookup to see which order you should read the Time Chronicles ~ IV of the Time Chronicles :: Harry falls in love with the new American student, whats in store for them? And how will Time play a part in all this? **Finished**
1. Chapter 1 ~ The Train Ride

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the back of the train getting ready to leave for Hogwarts.   
  
"Excuse me do you mind if I sit over here too?" a girl said shyly as she walked into the car. "Uh...sure" said Hermione   
  
"What house are you in? I've never seen you here before."  
  
"I-I just transferred here from America," the girl said. "Neat!" said Ron. "So is it like really strange over there or something??" Hermione   
nudged Ron in the stomach.   
  
"What he means to say is what's America like? See none of us have ever been there."  
  
"It's really cool especially where I come from, California" the girl said, "by the way what's your names?"  
  
"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione, and your name is...?"  
  
"Harry..... Potter??" she said. "Yes I'm Harry Potter," he sighed as he pulled back his hair to show his scar. "You still haven't told us your name."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Kelsey" she said embarrassed. "So you were saying about America.... have you ever been to Hollywood??" said   
Hermione. "Ya totally I mean I used to be in commercials aaaall the time!" said Kelsey. Harry leaned forward in his seat, hanging onto every   
word Kelsey said. He watched as her lips moved with each letter, and he blushed, realising he was oogling. "Harry it's rude to stare" Hermione said.   
  
Harry felt embarrassed and looked at the ground mumbling, "sorry."   
  
Just then Malfoy walked in to the car "Wrong car, this is the car where they dump all the rubbish" he said to Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Who's this asshole?" Kelsey whispered to Hermione. "That's Draco Malfoy and you're right about him being an asshole" she replied back.  
Malfoy walked over to Kelsey and glared at Hermione hearing what she said, and sat next to the new girl. "Hey, why're you hanging out  
with these losers? There are better people to sit next to then them, come to my car." He said trying to sweet talk her.  
  
Kelsey looked up at Malfoy and said with a cool glare, "If they're what you would call a loser, I'd hate to see what you think of yourself."   
Hermione tried to stifle a giggle. Malfoy glared at her, "Fine but I'd watch who I'd hang about if I were you" he said as he walked out   
of the car. "What a loser I think I can decide who I hang out with!" said Kelsey. "You guys don't mind if I hang out with you do you??"  
  
"Anyone who hates Malfoy is cool with us!" said Ron. The train started to slow down as the came to Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2 ~ The Sorting

"Oooooo! It's like out of a fairy tale!" said Kelsey with great amazement as they walked   
through the entrance hall. "Excuse me are you Ms. Taylor?" asked a lady as she walked   
up to the four of them.   
  
Kelsey nodded. "Then you'll need to come with me and the first years to get sorted."   
  
"Um, okay uh bye you guys!" Kelsey said to her new friends and walked on with the lady and the first years. Kelsey watched, transfixed, as a strange looking   
hat sang and then sorted many first years into houses. "Taylor, Kelsey"   
  
"Great" Kelsey thought knowing little about the houses except what Hermione had   
explained to her. She'd said stay far away from Slytherin (most turn out to be dark wizards)   
but the main definition is they're ambitious, Hufflepuffs are hard workers, Ravenclawis for smart people, and Gryffindor is for people   
who are brave (I hope you're in Gryffindor! You'll be with us).   
  
Kelsey listened as the hat started to talk to her mumbling about houses. She wondered if the school could hear the hat, "how embarrassing," she thought.   
"Oh don't worry they can't hear me," said the hat.   
  
"You can read my thoughts??" she thought. "Yes. Now let me see, hmmm, you would make   
a great Ravenclaw you seem to be very bright and inquisative," the hat said to her. "or maybe a   
Hufflepuff, I sense much dedication in you" the hat continued to find her qualities. "What about  
Gryffindor?" she thought, remembering that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were   
in Gryffindor, wanting to not have to go through the embarrassment of making new   
friends. "Hmm Gryffindor let me see" the hat started mumbling about not understanding yet, true bravery later,   
yada yada, (Kelsey was too nervous to listen properly), the hat continued. "You do have many qualities of bravery   
in you, true of heart, so if that's what you want better make it...."   
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table started to applaud as Kelsey walked over to the table and sat next  
to Hermione. "I'm so glad you ended up a Gryffindor," whispered Hermione. Just then food appeared on their   
plates. Kelsey was starving and didn't talk much during the dinner.  
When they were all finished Dumbledore announced the standard (but new to Kelsey) rules about the forest, etc.   
"So where are we going now?" Kelsey asked Hermione. "To the Gryffindor common   
room," Hermione said, "from there we'll go up to the girl's dormitory so you can  
settle in. By the way you might want to remember that password too," she said as they walked into the common room.  
"Oh great I didn't hear it what is it?" Kelsey said, embarrassed. "Don't worry about it it's Flighty Fireflies don't forget,"   
replied Hermione. The girls said good night to the boys and walked up to their dormitory to settle in for the first night of the new term. 


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Potions

Kelsey woke up early the next morning and saw Hermione running around the room frantically. "Oh good!   
You're up! I got all your stuff ready I wanted to let you sleep as long as you could but I was just going to wake you up. Come on we've   
got lessons to go to!" She told her.  
  
"This early??" Kelsey whined sleepily. "Yes come on! Hurry up!!" Hermione replied. Kelsey groaned as she got dressed and the two girls walked   
downstairs, reaching the common room at just the same time the boys. "Hey guys get enough sleep?" Ron asked. "Whatta you think?"   
Kelsey replied sarcastically. Even though she only had a little eyeshadow and lip gloss on, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun,   
she still looked pretty great.   
  
"Well then this is not going to be your day" Ron continued. "I looked at our timetable and we have Double Potions with Slytherin first thing today."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Kelsey interested as she finally started to wake up. "Oh you'll see" mumbled Harry.   
  
They walked and walked until they finally arrived at the dungeons and walked into the Potion's classroom. "You're late" Snape said to them in his usual   
menacing tone. "10 points from Gryffindor" he said as he started to write instructions on the board.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelsey sat next to each other at the back of the classroom. As the Potions class went on Snape walked   
around the room doing his usual routine, inspecting potions, taking off points from Gryffindor for Neville's mistakes, favouring the Slytherins.   
He walked over to their table and began to make snide comments about how a failure their potions were, even Hermione's.   
After working his way around the table he finally turned to Kelsey.  
"Ah, Ms. Taylor is it?" he said to her as he tested her potion pausing only to watch her nod in reply.  
"Perfect." he said surprised. "Very good Ms. Taylor" he said barely complimenting her.   
He mumbled under his breath, "Finally a Gryffindor who understands the basics of potion making."   
The class all looked over amazed that Snape would say something nice to someone other than a Slytherin.  
  
"Whoa" Ron whispered to Kelsey. "He doesn't even do anything like that to Hermione!"  
  
"Do what?" Kelsey asked annoyed that everyone was staring at her. "Snape never compliments anyone but a Slytherin,  
they're his favourites" Ron said. Kelsey still looked like she didn't completely understand.  
  
"Nevermind just wait 'til you've been around him long enough to actually know him" said Harry.   
Snape glanced at the clock. "You may leave now class and make sure you write a   
4 page essay on Chapter 2 in your Potions textbook.   
Everyone groaned. "Hey Taylor" Malfoy said coolly as he walked up to them. "Great just what I need to make   
my already horrible day even better" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"How 'bout you and I get together some time" he said already expecting her to say yes   
"I mean who wouldn't want to go with the great and handsome Draco Malfoy?" he had thought to himself earlier.  
"How 'bout like, no?" Kelsey said. Malfoy was shocked but tried not to show it and just smirked, "of course,  
I see these three have started to rub off on you" he said as he glanced at Hermione, Ron, and Harry   
who were standing next to Kelsey and walked off.   
  
"Well that's the first and last person to ask me out" Kelsey said. "Why?" Hermione asked.   
"Who would want to go out with me I mean even if I was interesting enough no one really knows me.  
You're all a tight group who all know each other and I'm American so I act different so I'll never fit in"   
Kelsey said. She knew she was probably only saying this because she was having a bad day but she missed   
California and all her old friends so she couldn't help it.   
  
"I'm sure someone will ask you out! Why wouldn't they?" Hermione said. "I already told you why" Kelsey said.   
Hermione glared at Harry and Ron giving them a look that said Hello! You two aren't helping very much!   
"Someone will, you're really nice and easy to get along with" Harry said, even though it was true it was a lame excuse.   
  
"Yes and you're really pretty. I mean you look better then all the other girls in this school" Ron said.  
  
"Ron stop being so shallow" Hermione said obviously trying to be 'proper' about everything.   
  
"Maybe someone will ask me out, I doubt it, but thanks for trying guys" Kelsey said a little happier. 


	4. Chapter 4 ~ Dreams

Kelsey ran through a dark forest. Something was calling her. All of a sudden she saw Harry,   
maybe he was who was calling her. "Kelsey I love you" he said.   
  
"That's just weird why would Harry say he loved me?" she thought to herself. But he wasn't what was calling to her, she could tell. "I uh I'll talk to you   
later not now" she said. Harry disappeared like he was fading away but Kelsey couldn't stop now.   
  
She kept on running. Soon she came to a clearing, it was completely dark but there was a bright strangely lit moon in the sky, but oddly there were no stars.   
The wind started to pick up fast, "Kelsssssssey" it seemed to hiss.   
  
Kelsey felt a flutter of wings on her cheek, but nothing was there. Then a glow appeared on the horizon and she heard a loud,   
booming voice yell "IT IS TIME!"   
  
Kelsey woke up frightened. "It-it was just a dream," she calmly reassured herself. But she had   
the odd feeling that it wasn't. She suddenly realized she was very cold and noticed the   
window was open. She walked to the window to close it and noticed the sky looked very   
much the same as it did in her dream; with the strange moon and no stars. The wind was   
blowing and for a moment she thought she heard it hiss, "Kelsey."   
  
"It-it's just my imagination, I-I'm just shaken up by that strange dream that's all," she said, more frightened. "Oh but is it?" said a faint voice behind her. She   
whirled around terrified, but nothing was there. "I-I just need some sleep I'll feel better in the morning," she said to herself as she quietly   
got back into her bed. As if by magic she automatically fell asleep and another dream came to her. . .  
  
Kelsey was in another forest, but it was a nice forest, cheery, but it had the feeling of magic   
in it. She saw a beautiful fairy crying on the ground. She reached out to put her hand   
on the fairy when all of a sudden she started to glow and the light hurt Kelsey's eyes, she tried to look away but the beauty of the fairy wouldn't let her. The   
fairy finally noticed Kelsey and held out her arm towards her but then turned around and started flying slowly the other way and Kelsey had an odd feeling   
she should follow her.  
  
They went on for what seemed like hours and the forest started getting darker. They finally came to a   
small lake where there were less trees. Oddly it was night now and the stars shone brightly in the sky. She saw the strange light on the horizon again and the   
same strange booming voice cried out "IT IS TIME!"   
  
Once again she woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Time

The next day Kelsey was still dwelling upon that dream. "What did it all mean though?"  
she thought to herself. She couldn't concentrate on her work at school (and lost some  
house points because of it too) and when classes were over she still couldn't concentrate  
on her studies. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Kelsey didn't notice she kept on staring  
at the wall. "Kels!" she yelled. "Huh?" Kelsey said finally paying attention. "You've been  
really out of it today I was just wondering if you're feeling all right." Hermione asked.  
"I'm fine I'll just go outside for a minute" she mumbled. "Ok but you better hurry up it's   
starting to get dark and you'll get in trouble for being out after dark" Hermione said.  
Kelsey didn't pay any attention just went outside. The sunset was beautiful and mysterious.  
With dark oranges and pink it just seemed, somehow different then normal. Kelsey noticed  
a gleam in the ground and wondered what it was. "It was probably just the sun" she thought.  
But she saw the gleam again and bent down to inspect it. She brushed away the dirt and  
a strange ball. It was made of metal and look very old. It had a picture of an hour glass  
in the middle of it and it looked the hour glass was made of gold. On the left side of the  
hour glass was a picture of a flame of fire made of rubies and on the right side of the   
hour glass was a picture of a snowflake made of sapphires. Kelsey stuffed it in her pocket  
and went back up into the Gryffindor tower. She finished her homework quickly eager  
to inspect the metal ball. Finally she went up to the girl's dormitory and was about to   
take out the ball when Lavendar and Parvati came in to go to sleep. Kelsey quickly  
put the ball back in her pocket. She waited until Hermione had come in and all of them  
had fallen asleep. She took out the ball and all of a sudden it started to glow. A strange   
came and disappeared from the horizon and heard just like in her dream that same   
booming voice shout "It is Time!" All of a sudden a vision of that fairy she had seen in her  
second dream come out of the ball. "I am Ribbon, the Fairy of Time. Time is in terrible   
danger and all will be lost by the Destroyer of Time. . . you must be the Keeper of Time or  
the fate of Time will be in grave danger. The Destroyer of Time can come in any form but  
once it's in that form it will stay in that form, not changing different people which is a   
great advantage to you. You must except the fate of Time!" Ribbon said. "Time will be   
d-destroyed if I don't do this? But is it dangerous, I mean" Kelsey stopped. She wasn't the  
bravest person (or so she thought) exactly. Ribbon nodded. "You must become the Keeper  
of Time or Time will be destroyed! You must accept!" cried Ribbon. Kelsey thought hard,  
panicking the whole time about it. "I-I accept" she said. "One word of warning, the   
Destroyer of Time will stop for nothing she will especially go for you trying to destroy. . ."  
Hermione woke up and at that instant the glow and the fairy instantly disappeared. "Kels  
what're you doin' up?" Hermione asked sleepily. "I-I couldn't sleep" she replied. Kelsey was  
irritated. Hermione had just blown her chance of getting that hint for knowing who the  
Destroyer of Time would come as. That would've meant a better chance of survival. Kelsey  
climbed back into bed and could've sworn she heard the wind hissing "Kelssssssey!" just as   
she started to fall asleep . . . maybe it was a dream? But she felt the flutter of wings against  
her cheek and heard something whisper faint into her ear, "Time will reveal itself." 


	6. Chapter 6 ~ Eternity

Nothing strange had happened with Time yet but Kelsey was on alert terrified of what  
she had to do and trying to find the Destroyer of Time quickly so she could think of   
some way to defeat it (ya like that would ever happen.) She still didn't think she could do it.  
She was doing her homework in the Common Room when Harry came in. "Hey Kels" he  
said. Kelsey suddenly remembered what had happened in her dream. But that was just a  
dream. . . but still . . . "What?" Harry asked because Kelsey was looking at him like there  
was something wrong with him. "Nothing" she said as she took out her cd player (Professor  
McGonagall had specially magicked it so it would work in Hogwarts ground for her)  
She put on "Shaken" by Rachel Lampa. The words started singing, Take a ride back in history:  
Let's review the facts of eternity" All of a sudden the room turned pitch black and   
slowly glowing letters started to form T I M E I S E T E R N I T Y, A N D Y O U R  
T I M E I S U P! All the letters disappeared except Eternity they glowed brighter  
and brighter. She felt pain. Not in her body but somehow she felt pain. Maybe in spirit?  
Evil laughter was ringing in her ears and she screamed. Suddenly all she saw was the   
Common Room and she was not in pain anymore. (In reality the whole 'vision' had only   
lasted about 30 seconds though to Kelsey it had seemed like an Eternity). Harry stared at   
her. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kelsey was just shocked with fright. "Huh?" she asked.   
"Well first you were just staring at me oddly and then you turned on your cd, after about  
a line or two you started to get all like frozen in Time or something, weird. Your eyes were  
wide open and you weren't breathing you were just staring. I was about to call for help when  
you screamed." Harry replied. Kelsey heard the laughter in her ear again, but very soft  
and faint. "Oh my gosh" she whispered quickly. "Eternity or whatever you are you will not  
get me!" she screamed. "I really think you should go to the Hospital Wing" said Harry.  
"I'm fine" she said with clenched teeth. To Harry she suddenly seemed angry. "I will not  
sit here and be destroyed! I will find you!" she screamed out to the air again. Hermione  
and Ron came in as she was screaming. "What the heck?" Ron said. "I don't know at first she  
looked like she was dead and then she 'woke' up screaming and now she's yelling at who   
knows what" he said. "Kelsey what is wrong??" Hermione yelled as she shook Kelsey.  
"Time will not consume me!" she screamed. "Kelsey you need to calm down!" Kelsey tried  
to struggle from Hermione. "Hermione let go of me" she said. "You need to tell me what's  
wrong" Hermione told her. "Huh?" Kelsey said coming back to reality. Harry explained  
what had happened to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about maybe I had a   
nervous breakdown or something. . . I think I need some sleep. Ya that's it, sleep" Kelsey  
muttered. But Kelsey did understand. Something was trying to control her, the room rang  
with evil malicious laughter that she knew the others couldn't hear. Something was terribly  
wrong. She decided to go to the Hospital Wing so the others wouldn't think she was insane  
or anything, just that she was catching a disease or something, better then ruining her   
whole reputation. She walked down the halls silently, the laughter still ringing in her ears. 


	7. Chapter 7 ~ Surprise!

Eternity and Time, if there was a difference had not shown itself for about 6 weeks and  
Kelsey had returned back to normal and everyone had forgotten the little 'incident'. "Raise   
your hands children, lift them high, Let's join our hearts; walk in the light. There's a desert,   
there's a wilderness. Separating us from a better life. See, together we can walk through fire,  
We can face the flame, we can reach the higher. Ground that waits in the promised land,  
'Cause only faith and love will stand; And ev'rything that can be will be. Ev'rything that can   
be will be..." Kelsey listened to "Shaken" by Rachel Lampa, becoming her favorite song. It  
eased her when she felt the fear she had of Time. It was November 30th the last week  
of November and Kelsey still did not understand what her calling of time had come of. One  
thing was good though, her birthday was soon. Kelsey had finally realized she was developing  
a small crush on Harry. . . "Good relationships normally start as friendships first" she thought  
of her best friend Kaitlyn's advice. Kaitlyn had been her best friend in America and   
hadn't seen her since she moved. "Hey guess what you guys?" she asked not waiting for a   
reply, "December 17th is my birthday!" "Cool" Hermione said. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this  
weekend and we can look for stuff for you." "Hogsmeade?" Kelsey asked. "It's a wizarding   
town nearby Hogwarts and normally we would've taken a trip there by now but I guess the  
school has been busy and everything I guess." Hermione answered.   
The next day was December 1st  
Kelsey was outside by the lake with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when she saw a carriage   
coming towards the school. The carriage stopped nearby them and a girl about their age   
started to get out of the carriage. "What the heck?" Kelsey muttered squinting trying to   
make out who this girl was. "Oh my gosh Kait!" she yelled and started to run towards the  
carriage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at Kelsey like she was insane. Kelsey ran and   
hugged the girl who hugged her back and seemed just as ecstatic as Kelsey was. "What're you   
doing here Kait?" Kelsey asked. "Well I missed you so much I decided to come to Hogwarts for  
a few weeks as a birthday present to you. Our school's headmasters arranged it like I'm an   
exchange student so I get to go to all your classes and stuff and see what I've been missing out  
on since you left me!" she said. "That is so awesome! You gotta come meet my friends" Kelsey  
said. They walked over to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. (They hadn't been able to hear this   
conversation and still thought Kelsey was nuts.) "Kaitlyn this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,  
and Harry Potter" she said pointing to each of them. "Kelsey you should've told me you were   
going to get to go to school with Harry Potter! That is like sooooo cool!!" Kaitlyn said. "Well I   
didn't know either 'til I came here! Anyway guys this is Kaitlyn my like absolute total best   
friend from America. From what she told me she's gonna be an exchange student here for a   
couple weeks" Kelsey told them. They all went back to the castle to show Kaitlyn around.  
Later that night. . .  
"We're going to sleep already??" Kaitlyn asked. "Tomorrow we have class we have to get up   
sooo early it is like so annoying!" Kelsey explained to her. "But we can still stay up and talk   
just try to calm down a little bit so we won't be tired in the morning." Kaitlyn sat on Kelsey's bed  
next to her. "You have to give me the scoop I haven't been in your life for like 3 months now!"  
Kaitlyn said. "So who are the hot guys in the school and where can I 'accidentally' bump into them  
tomorrow?" "All the guys in this school aren't very good looking" Kelsey said. "Except. . ." "Except  
who??" Kaitlyn asked. "You have a crush on someone don't you! Who? Who? Who? Tell me!"  
"Promise you won't tell?" Kelsey asked. "Promise now whooooo is it I can't take the suspense any  
longer" Kaitlyn said. "Well. . . you know you met Harry today right?" said Kelsey. "You like Harry??  
Cool! That'd be soooo cool if you guys could hook up and all. My best friend and Harry Potter,  
soooo cool!" Kaitlyn said. "Shhh not so loud and we're not together yet that's the problem I don't  
know how to find out how he likes me" Kelsey whispered. "Don't worry leave that all up to me  
Kels" Kaitlyn said as she got into her bed. "For tomorrow is a new day" they both recited the advice  
their old teacher had given them. Kelsey turned off the light. "I'm glad we can tell each other  
anything" said Kaitlyn. As she settled down for the night.   
Kelsey had a feeling there was one thing she shouldn't tell her best friend . . . 


	8. Chapter 8 ~ Amulet of Time

Disclaimer:   
J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters in this story!! Hogwarts, Harry, etc. all belong to her NOT me!  
The song Shaken belongs to Rachel Lampa and probably her record companies too.  
The the plot, names, and the characters Kelsey Taylor, Kaitlyn Clairmont, Ribbon:Fairy of Time, Eternity, and all my  
other Time characters belong to me.  
  
Anyway back to the story. . .  
  
December 2nd  
  
"Kaitlyn wake up!" Kelsey said annoyed after saying this for about the fifth time, and Kaitlyn still didn't wake up.   
She took her binder (it was very light so she knew it wouldn't hurt) and smacked Kaitlyn with it, "WAKE UP!!"   
"Huh? Leave me alone" Kaitlyn said sleepily. "We have class get up duuuuh!!" said Kelsey. "Class doesn't start 'til 9"  
Kaitlyn mumbled trying to go back to sleep. "Well it doesn't here so get uuuup!" shouted Kelsey, pulling off the   
blankets of Kaitlyn's bed. Kaitlyn quickly woke up, from the shock of the cold. "I'm up, okay okay, geez" she said as  
she got ready. "I'm ready! My mission today, find out if Harry likes you, tomorrow save the world" Kaitlyn said as  
she went into a 'Charlie's Angels' pose. "Kaitlyn" Kelsey said as she stared at Kaitlyn like she was a freak (which she  
was but Kelsey wasn't any different) "you're scaring me." They started walking down the stairs. "Fine but if you   
don't want me to find out if Harry likes you . ." she stopped because Kelsey nudged her hard in the stomach because  
Harry (and Ron and Hermione) was standing right there at the bottom of the staircase! "Eech we have Double   
Potions today don't we?" said Kelsey. Ron nodded. They all walked down quickly to the Potions class and,  
surprisingly, weren't late. They all took their seats in the back of the classroom. "Today we will be making a sleep  
potion" Snape started talking about today's lesson, as usual. "You will test your own on yourself. The ingredients  
are on page 56 in your book so get to work." Kelsey started to show Kaitlyn what to do since they weren't that far  
into their books at Kaitlyn's school. "And no helping others" Snape added. "5 points from Gryffindor Ms. Taylor."  
Kelsey got to her work irritated and finished quite quickly. Snape made her drink the potion and fell into a deep  
sleep. . .  
She saw a faint image of Ribbon talking to, something. "The Amulet of Time, you really think we should give it to  
her? Yes, it does provide protection so it really is necessary. Yes we must give it to her, it will give her strength  
and power, and of course protect her from the Destroyer of Time." Ribbon said, she didn't seem to notice that  
Kelsey was in the room with them. "Now let me see where I put it, hold on." Ribbon held out her hand as if   
waiting for someone to put something in it. She closed her eyes and seemed as if she was in a trance. Her whole  
body glowed and her wings turned a beautiful shade of purple. Suddenly, a strange ancient looking necklace   
appeared in her hand. It seemed to be made of real gold but the gold was very old and had lost it's shimmer. On  
the end of the necklace was a small shape of an hour glass. Ribbon disappeared.  
Kelsey suddenly woke up, finding she was still in the Potions dungeon. "Kelsey it's time to go" Hermione said. The  
class was over and the only ones left were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaitlyn, and Kelsey. "Oh, okay" she said. The  
others started walking but she tried to stay a little behind them all as they started to talk. She pulled the small   
metal ball she had discovered a while ago and it had a throbbing glow. Kelsey put it away as she realized she felt  
something on her neck. There was a necklace there. The Amulet of Time. 


	9. Chapter 9 ~ Kiss

December 3rd  
  
"Why had Ribbon given this to her? If only I had payed more attention to what Ribbon was talking about!" Kelsey  
lay on her bed, it was late afternoon, she still could not understand anything about this 'Amulet of Time' and how  
it associated with that little metal ball thingy she had. "She said something about protecting me from the Destroyer  
of Time and of it's strength and power would protect me. Most things happen when I'm dreaming, so maybe if I  
go to sleep I can find Ribbon and ask her some questions." Kelsey said finally satisfied with a good answer. Kelsey  
closed her eyes. She could not fall asleep. "So much for that" she said. She was the kind of person who could only  
sleep at night, because light kept her awake. She walked over to the window to look at the sunset. It was beautiful  
shades of orange and pink. Suddenly the Amulet started to glow just as the sun was glowing. "You wish to know  
about the Amulet of Time?" Ribbon said. Kelsey looked around for Ribbon, who wasn't there. She realized this was  
only a reflection of Ribbon's voice and Ribbon must be somewhere else but speaking to her through the Amulet.  
"It's what you're here for" she continued. "Huh?" Kelsey asked confused. "It holds all Time" said Ribbon. Kelsey   
noticed something in the necklace that had been there all along but she had never really noticed it. A tiny swirl  
inside the hour glass. It looked like clouds ready for a storm. "Really?" Kelsey asked. "Yes, but now that you have  
it the Destroyer of Time will be looking for you harder now. Before it approached you because it sensed Time   
in you but that was only because you had the metal ball and once it realized that it left you alone. Now it will   
start haunting your dreams and then you could start seeing tiny wisps of it and before long it will take human   
form. Depending on how lucky you are it could take the Destroyer of Time months or even up to a year 1/2 to  
find you or it could find you in a week or two. Be warned though, never take that necklace off. No matter  
what, even if it is painful beyond pain do not take it off ever and try not to show it to anyone because that  
could just help the Destroyer of Time find you. That is all I will tell you right now, there may be more in the  
future but now is not the Time. So farewell Keeper of Time" Ribbon replied as her voice vanished. Kelsey was  
trying not to get frightened about that last part about the Destroyer of Time finding her in a week, she hoped it  
would take as long as possible. She looked into the Amulet of Time at the swirl and saw visions of the past there.  
Ribbon was there and Kelsey finally noticed how beautiful Ribbon was. She wasn't just a fairy in her tattered   
dress. She had long blonde hair and on the top of her hair was a wreath of flowers and hanging from the back   
of it was three ribbons. One was black, one was gold and one was, she couldn't tell, sometimes it looked one color  
and sometimes it looked another. She wore a tattered green dress and no shoes. Her wings were a brilliant shade  
of bluish-purple. Kelsey watched the visions of the past. Ribbon was lying in darkness crying and looking as if all  
hope, or Time, was lost. "Kels?" Kaitlyn said as she burst into the room. The vision of Ribbon disappeared but the  
swirl still stayed in the Amulet. Kelsey remembered what Ribbon had said and put the hour glass part of her   
necklace under her robes so it was hidden. "I have a brilliant idea from the genius of me" Kaitlyn said trying to be  
dramatic. "Harry is really annoyed with his homework right now so you should offer to go take a walk with him.  
And you see that beautiful sunset? Isn't it romantic? What person could not resist if they liked you? The perfect  
plan obviously." "Great idea Kait" Kelsey said, though she was excited she couldn't help but feel annoyed with Kait  
because those visions might be able to help her with clues of the Destroyer of Time. Kelsey and Kaitlyn walked   
down the stairs and sat in the big comfy armchairs. "Harry it's quite simple just take half of the ingredients from   
a joy potion to start with and then add in the rest of the ingredients on your page and you'll be finished!" Hermione  
said in her matter-of-fact way. "Sure, it's that easy to you" Harry said. "I was having trouble with that too so I   
decided to take a break and see if anyone wants to come for a walk with me" Kelsey said. "Gladly" Harry said,  
annoyed with homework and with Hermione. "I'll come too-" Ron started to say but then Kaitlyn kicked him from  
under the table (for distraction obviously) and they started arguing. "I'm staying and finishing my homework" said  
Hermione. "Okay fine with me, then I guess it'll just be Harry and me" Kelsey said, in a normal voice, but to her  
it was like any teenage girl's dream. I mean you and your crush taking a walk together alone with a romantic sunset  
behind you. They walked out of the common room, down flights of stairs, and through the hallway until they were  
finally outside. The wind picked up. Kelsey's skirt whirled as leaves flew around her. The wind had a sort of odd  
feeling to it and Kelsey knew the Destroyer of Time was looking for her. She shivered nervously. "Are you okay?"  
asked Harry, noticing she was acting odd. "I'm fine I just am a little stressed out" she lied. (Of course protecting Time  
is not something you can't get stressed out about though.) "Time when will you stop playing games and let it be Time  
for Harry to notice I love him?" she thought to herself irritated that this walk was getting her nowhere. As if Time  
were answering her question, she tripped and Harry caught her. Their eyes locked. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kelsey  
continued to look into his eyes, not wanting this could-be-romantic moment to end until she finally had to reply,  
"ya I-I'm fine." Harry couldn't believe it. Kelsey Taylor was in his arms right now, he wished the moment would not   
end. You know how your brain kind of shuts down when you're in love? Well that's what happened to him. "I love   
you" he said and then finally realized what he was saying and broke away from their hold. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go"   
he said frantically and started to head back to the castle as fast as he could. Kelsey could not believe what she was  
hearing. "Harry actually liked her? No wait not liked, loved?" she thought. "You idiot" she thought finally coming  
back to reality and realizing that she should be going after him, not standing there like the world's biggest idiot.  
"Harry!" she shouted as she finally caught up to him. He turned around. She did the only thing her mind could think  
of right now, she kissed him. Unbeknowst to Kelsey, her Amulet of Time started glowing, the vision of Ribbon   
appeared in them again except this Time the Destroyer of Time had found Ribbon, and in reality the Destroyer of  
Time was getting closer to finding Kelsey.  
  
Okay so this chapter sucked, I know. But I had to find a way to get Kelsey and Harry together so if anyone has any  
better suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at kiwi_baby13@yahoo.com or sugary_princess101@yahoo.com  
Please even if you are busy please please please review I love to hear from you and please be honest in reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10 ~ Suspicions

December 4th  
  
Kelsey woke up. "It was only a dream" she thought sadly. She got her stuff together and walked down the stairs to  
the Common Room. "It all seemed so real though." She got to the bottom of the stairs finding Kaitlyn there all  
hyper and excited. "Oh my gosh Kelsey! Hermione told me that Ron told her that Harry told him that you and Harry  
kissed last night! Is it true is it true??" she asked. So it wasn't a dream. "Ya" she said happily. "Oooooh my gosh,  
normally I'd be gloating about how well my plan worked but I'm just too excited you, normal Kelsey Taylor and  
HARRY POTTER!! Oh my gosh! You have to make me Maid of Honor at your wedding!" Kaitlyn rambled on.   
"Kaitlyn, calm down, it's not like he's not a normal person and all and plus you just went from first kiss to married  
happily ever after, as much as I'd like that, I don't think so. Come on get real" Kelsey said. "Not a normal person??  
We are talking about Harry Potter aren't we? And I think it's a true love type of thing and that'll get you guys  
married" Kaitlyn said matter-of-factually. "Whatever" Kelsey said. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the room,  
having come from breakfast. "Kelsey! I heard the big news about you and Harry this morning" Hermione said   
excitedly. "Wait 'til Malfoy hears he's gonna have a fit" said Ron. They all laughed thinking of Malfoy's reaction.  
The school was talking about them all day and during dinner Malfoy kept giving angry glances over to the   
Gryffindor table.   
  
That night. . .  
  
Everyone was asleep but Kelsey. She couldn't fall asleep because she had that strange feeling that someone was   
watching, or maybe searching for, her. "Kelsssssey" she kept thinking she heard, but no one was there. Then she was  
in darkness. She heard a strange mocking voice. "Kelsssssey. You do know Time will never win and because of you  
it will come to it's downfall. I will find you and I am closer than you think. Blinding light ended the vision and she  
was back in her dormitory, safe. As she opened her eyes she saw a strange wisp of, something, fade away. She hadn't  
noticed much of it but its' green eyes. She knew the Destroyer of Time was getting closer because this is just what  
Ribbon had predicted. She looked into the Amulet of Time and there was a pair of green eyes staring at her. She  
screamed but then stopped herself, one to not wake anyone up, and two there were no green eyes in the Amulet  
of Time's visions, in fact it was just the normal blue swirl. Had there really been green eyes in the vision? Or was  
she just too tired and frightened she was hallucinating. "Better go with tired and frightened" she thought. Kelsey  
lay down to sleep but Eternity was not at rest and was searching harder then ever for her.  
  
December 5th  
  
Kelsey and Harry sat together at the lake. Harry put his hand on her hand and leaned in to kiss her but suddenly  
Kelsey's Amulet glowed brightly for about a split second and he backed away. "Not good" thought Kelsey knowing  
that Harry would have to be blind to not have seen that. "What was that?" Harry asked seeming very oddly   
interested. "What was what?" Kelsey asked. "That light" he replied. "I didn't see any light" she lied. There was something  
strange in Harry's voice like he was seeking answers to, something. Harry just shrugged and continued the kiss. Kelsey  
couldn't think why Harry had wanted to know so much about her Amulet. "Kelsey?" he asked. "What's wrong? You  
seem distracted." "Nothing's wrong" she said and just shrugged away her thoughts and continued kissing him.  
  
December 9th  
  
"Why did Harry seem to desperately want to know what that light was?" thought Kelsey. "The only ones who know about  
the Amulet are Ribbon, Time, and Eternity --" she cut off her thought. It finally dawned on her. She remembered the  
words Ribbon had said to her about Eternity, ". . .and before long it will take human form." "And those green eyes   
resembled Harry's quite a bit" thought Kelsey. "Why would he be in that one dream I had about Time 'claiming' he  
loved me, and why the sudden interest in me now, and not earlier?" she thought to herself suspiciously. "This is crazy  
I love Harry I should be trusting him, but how can I know? Oh this is all so coooomplicated!!" she thought. "Why did  
Time have to pick ME huh? I'm sure there would've been a lot more better people qualified for this Keeper of Time  
job than me. Eternity could've found me by now and I did see a wisp of it that one time." "Who can I trust? Harry, or   
Time?" she said aloud. When she heard the word Time she thought she heard the faint laughter of Eternity. She knew  
that he must be thinking about how foolish she was and how she had revealed the Amulet and that she was being   
fooled by Eternity in the form of love. "The Destroyer of Time must be here, I can tell." she thought. 


	11. Chapter 11 ~ Revealed

December 17th  
  
It was Kelsey's birthday and everywhere here and there people kept giving her presents which was a nice change of  
events from them just using her for homework answer, today almost everyone was being well, friendly. "Kelsey!"  
Harry said as he walked down the stairs. "Where have you been all day? I've been looking all over for you. Anyway  
I brought you your gift." he handed her a beautiful glass snowglobe. There was a small cottage covered with snow and  
it sort of resembled a gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel. There were lots of children playing together in the  
snow but one girl stood at the side of her house looking into the sky like she was in deep thought. "It's beautiful! Thank  
you Harry! I love it and you" she said and gave him a quick kiss. "I was looking at stuff to get you but that one kind  
of stood out. I don't know why but the girl in the snowglobe looks a lot like you, very strange" he said. Kelsey noticed  
a gleam in the snowglobe but it was probably her imagination. But then again a lot of things these days weren't her  
imagination. She studied it closer but maybe it really was her imagination. "Yes that is very strange" she mumbled to  
him because she was trying to think. "I'll be right back I have to finish up something in my room but do you want to  
go for a walk afterwards?" she asked. "Sure I'll be down in 10 minutes" he replied as she walked up the stairs. "Very,  
strange" she continued to mutter to herself as she set the snowglobe on her bed until she would find a place for it  
later where it wouldn't break. She was just about to go down stairs when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she  
noticed that gleam again. So she wasn't making things up, there really was something odd about this snowglobe. She  
peered into the snowglobe, being careful to check every little place on it. She still couldn't see anything until she got  
to that lone girl who looked like her, and she saw it. The girl was wearing a tiny necklace, of Time.   
  
Kelsey knew at that horrific moment that Harry must be the Destroyer of Time, that snowglobe was the biggest hint  
ever, only a blind person couldn't see that! 


	12. Chapter 12 ~ Everything Wrong

December 24th  
Kelsey was really frustrated, how could Harry do this? She still couldn't break it to him that she couldn't (shouldn't) see  
him anymore. But he had noticed how she hadn't really acted quite normal with him anymore she was just indifferent.   
She had to do it now or never. She walked down the stairs to find Harry in the common room. "Kels --" he had started  
to get up to go over to her but noticed her angry expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Harry I'm really sorry but I  
can't -- can't see you anymore" the last part was the hardest for her obviously. "What?" he hadn't been expecting   
something like this. "Kelsey I don't understand." "Ya well Harry I don't understand either" she replied. After this she   
turned around and left. Harry still didn't understand, what had he done wrong? He and Kelsey had been happy   
together for quite awhile now. "Maybe she was just upset that Kaitlyn had to go back to America yesterday" he thought.  
That's the only probable thing he could think of at the time. "Still I don't understand" he thought sadly. He tried to help  
it, telling himself he was strong and it didn't matter but of course he couldn't help it, tears started rolling down his face.  
  
By that night practically everyone at school had heard what happened. Ron and Hermione wouldn't sit with her and  
who knew where Harry was. Almost everyone was giving her angry glances all through dinnner. The only one who  
looked remotely happy was, ugh, Malfoy. In fact he was walking over to Kelsey right then with a smug little smile on   
his face. "I don't have time to deal with you right now Malfoy" she said without glancing up. "I heard about Harry and   
your's break-up and I just came over here to tell you how, sorry, I am" he said, still looking happy. "Oh shut up!" she said  
and stormed out. Malfoy was not going to take advantage of her right now. She walked out into the snow. Miracles  
were supposed to happen at Christmas but everything just seemed to be going wrong for her right now. "I hate Time, I  
hate Time, I hate Time!!" she shouted as she fell to the ground in tears. Why did this have to happen to her? She was so   
tired and exhausted from crying all day she just let everything melt away and fell asleep in the snow.   
  
She was in the arms of Harry and then he was gone. She heard terrible evil laughter of Eternity. She ran through a  
forest to escape. "You have to face Eternity one day and that day can be anyday but it will happen" said Ribbon as she  
flew by her. "No - I - I can't!" she yelled and kept running. "I'll never do it, Time can't make me!" she shouted as Ribbon  
came back to her. "I'm just not capable! I'd rather fight Time then Eternity!" she said to Ribbon. Suddenly Ribbon   
changed. She wasn't that beautiful blonde fairy, it was someone else. A brunette fairy with black long clothes on. Her   
wings were red and black and there was an eerie dark red glow around her. "Well that can be arranged" she said.   
Kelsey was shocked. Who in the world was this? Was this another side of Ribbon or was it someone else? Everything  
disappeared into a world of white. Snow turned into blizzard. Dark cold surrounded her into loneliness and darkness   
forever.  
  
Kelsey opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing. "It's a good thing we found her or she would've froze to death" a  
voice said. Suddenly Kelsey remembered her dream. Who had that fairy been? Kelsey looked into the Amulet for help.  
But to her surprise the blue swirl wasn't there anymore. A very spiky cloud was in there, and it glowed a dark red. 


	13. Chapter 13 ~ Zaphlin

January 15  
The holidays were over and everything went back to normal though Kelsey's life isn't what you'd call normal. People were  
still angry towards her but at least Hermione and Ron would talk to her but they weren't really friends with her anymore,  
it just wasn't fair. I mean it wasn't her fault she had to break up with Harry. She did it for the good of Time, which meant  
everyone in the world's lives were at stake. Harry avoided her now. Maybe he figured he couldn't get anymore information.  
She was still sad because she loved him and hated thinking about him as evil, he just didn't seem that way. But all the clues  
added up to him and as much as she hated it, she had to stay away from him. The blue swirl still hadn't returned to the   
Amulet and Kelsey was getting worried. She still didn't understand who the heck that fairy was. She still didn't want to face  
Eternity though. Oh gosh, things were complicated. Kelsey held the Amulet, noticing that something was going on in it and  
there were more visions of the past there. She could feel herself becoming part of the past, and it was almost as if she were  
there.   
  
A blonde fairy (who didn't look very nice) flew around in the sky and it looked as if she were turning on the stars.  
Suddenly she saw something move in the forest and flew down to see what it was. That same dark fairy was what the fairy  
had seen. "Going away at night again are we Zaphlin?" the blonde fairy asked. "Don't you have stars to tend to Narika?"   
Zaphlin asked. "I'm finished thank you. You shouldn't go away at night again, you know the fairy queen won't like it" Narika  
said. "Who Moni? She's no threat to me and neither are you. I have very important things to do on Mount Ziadine and you  
are not going to interfere" she said in a warning tone. "Mount Ziadine? But isn't that out of the forest?? No fairy has ever  
gone out of the forest Zaphlin. You are very ignorant I hope you die because you probably will" Narika said. "Why? So my  
powers can't be a threat to you anymore Narika? You know I am much more powerful then you and one day I will be in  
charge of the fairies, in fact I'll be in charge of the universe, you'll see" Zaphlin said. "Ha! I'd like to see you control a fairy,  
no one would cater to you, everyone hates you you know, it would be me they'd bow down to" Narika said. "Oh really?   
Well shows how smart you are because little do you know it I've got a fairy right where I want her and she's gonna help me  
with my plans whether she likes it or not" said Zaphlin. Zaphlin waved her hand and a crystal ball appeared. In it were fairy  
dust and tiny stars but then they began to clear away. The picture of the fairy in there was, Ribbon. "Who Violet? She's not  
good for anything she's just stupid fairy tarnish!" Narika said. "You will see one day, the one you call 'fairy tarnish' will help  
me bring you all to your downfall and then you will see how powerful Zaphlin of Thunder really is!" she shouted angrily at  
Narika. "Oh really? Not if I can tell Queen Moni about it first" Narika said mockingly. She turned to fly away. Zaphlin held  
out her hand and a giant dark red ball of fire came flying towards Narika and hit her from behind. She lay unconscious on   
the floor of the forest. "You'll see, one day I will be Queen of the Universe and I'll make sure you're the first to go and you  
can thank Violet for all of this, little unaware sweet Violet" Zaphlin said with pleasure. She started laughing and flew away.  
  
Kelsey was finally back. There was something very familiar about Zaphlin, especially her eyes. And Kelsey knew she had   
heard that laugh before, somewhere. 


	14. Chapter 14 ~ Message

January 28th  
Was that blonde fairy, um Nareecka or something, of any importance? Probably not. But Kelsey knew that Zaphlin  
was the most confusing piece of the puzzle. And Kelsey had noticed something very odd about Ribbon in the crystal  
ball, she wasn't wearing her wreath of flowers which her ribbons were attached to. Kelsey had never seen Ribbon   
without her ribbons. And furthermore the fairies had not referred to her as Ribbon, they had called her Violet.   
Maybe a twin? Probably not. Maybe Ribbon was just her name in Time? All Kelsey knew was Zaphlin was definitely  
NOT Ribbon. She had a very uneasy feeling about Zaphlin, as if she couldn't be trusted. Well obviosly, she wasn't   
exactly "friendly" back there with that other fairy. All Kelsey knew was she didn't like Zaphlin at all. She missed   
Ribbon, who hadn't talked to her for a very long time. "I'm sorry what I said about Time Ribbon! I do need your   
help badly right now and I will help protect Time" she said to the air. Suddenly the Amulet started glowing. Kelsey  
looked into it and the dark red cloud changed back into the blue swirl. It had been the dark cloud for about a  
month now and Kelsey had started to get worried. "Well finally it took you long enough to apologize" said a voice  
behind Kelsey. "Ribbon!" Kelsey said happy that Ribbon was finally back. "Wait, you mean if I had apologized in the  
beginning you could've been back a month ago??" "Not exactly, you had to actually mean it and plus you were in a  
lot of trouble that you had to take yourself out of" Ribbon said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kelsey asked. "What I  
mean is when that blue swirl turns into a dark red cloud, the Destroyer of Time is controlling you or your doing   
her biding somehow with you not knowing it" Ribbon answered. So Eternity had been taking advantage of her. That  
was a close one. "Oh, I have something for you" she said, remembering. Ribbon made a piece of parchment appear  
and handed it to Kelsey. "It took me forever to translate it from the Fairy language. Time told me to give it to you"  
she continued. Kelsey grabbed the piece of paper and was about to study it but she saw Ribbon turn to go. "Wait  
Ribbon?" she asked. "Yes?" Ribbon responded. "I was just wondering, is your name Violet?" Kelsey asked. Ribbon  
frowned. "It was." Then after saying that Ribbon disappeared. "I wonder why she despises that name so much" Kelsey  
thought. Kelsey opened up the parchment.   
  
Dear Violet,  
The strangest thing happened in the forest today. I was in a clearing and all of a sudden a voice came out of   
nowhere. It told me to write down this poem and give it to you. They also said to tell you that you would   
give it to someone named, Kelsey. Strange there is no one named that in this forest. You don't know of   
anyone who could actually live beyond the forest? I mean that's not possible right? I was very confused but  
I wrote it down anyway and here it is:  
  
Bonds of Time link with Bonds of Love.  
Bonds of Hatred link with Bonds of Eternity.  
Darkness falls another light is lit. If the   
light is not lit soon you can come to the  
bond of hatred. Repair old wounds. Things  
are not what they seem. State the obvious.  
The one you are searching for you do not   
know but yet you do. Be aware young Keeper  
of Time. ...Things are not always what they seem...  
  
I am very confused about this but it's probably your own private business so I won't ask you about it. I'll see you  
tomorrow? Please don't get into too much trouble Violet. I'm worried about you. You've been more distant  
lately than normal. Maybe we can talk sometime.  
Love, Willow  
  
Strange. Must be one of Ribbon's friends. The letter looked very old. Maybe the girl wasn't around anymore and  
that might be why Ribbon was sad. Maybe Violet was a nickname that girl Willow had given her or something. But  
that wasn't the focus, that message for her was. "The one I am searching for? I'm not searching for anyone. I was   
searching but I already found my person. But they know me. Things aren't what they seem . . . hmmmm. Kelsey had  
an uneasy feeling she had made a terrible mistake. 


	15. Chapter 15 ~ Frozen

April 15th  
"Raise your hands children, lift them high, Let's join our hearts; walk in the light. There's a desert, there's a wilderness. Separating   
us from a better life. See, together we can walk through fire, We can face the flame, we can reach the higher. Ground that waits  
in the promised land, 'Cause only faith and love will stand; And ev'rything that can be will be. Ev'rything that can be will be..."  
Kelsey turned off her music, she was supposed to be studying. "Study, study, study! That's all we've been doing for months!" Kelsey   
thought. She could barely keep her eyes open. Of course she had started studying earlier then others because she wanted to get   
top marks. "I need sleep." she thought. She layed her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. "Things are not always what they   
seem... things are not always what they seem..." she mumbled as she fell asleep.   
  
Blurred visions went by faster then light. There were even visions of herself. Visions of Ribbon. Visions of Fairies. All of a sudden   
she saw Zaphlin laughing evilly at her. Her green eyes burning into her. And it hit her.   
  
Kelsey woke up abruptly. Her eyes were wide open. Then all of a sudden it was and it wasn't. For one long second the most  
amazing thing happened. Kelsey could feel herself stop blinking and breathing. She could feel her heart not pumping. In fact she  
wasn't even thinking. Her thoughts stopped on one moment. And then everything was normal again. She started freaking out.  
She wasn't dead was she. . . but no that couldn't be she was breathing and her heart was beating (though faster then normal now).  
And besides if she was a ghost she'd be transparent and she definitely wasn't. Strange. . . maybe she'd had a heart attack but at her   
age? She was only 15 of course and no heart problem ran in her family. She glanced over at Parvati and Lavendar who had been  
sitting there talking. Oh my gosh. They were just sitting there like someone had took a picture of them while they were talking.  
They weren't moving or anything. Then a thought came to her. Wait a minute that couldn't happen. . . it's not possible. Time   
couldn't actually freeze itself? Could it? It really seemed that way. Kelsey walked down the stairs. Some students were down there.  
Frozen in their study. It was interesting to see what everyone had been doing when Time was frozen. Hermione was trying to   
show Neville how to do a spell. Ginny was talking to Fred and George. Was Time going to be like this forever? Would she never   
be able to talk to these people again? Kelsey all of a sudden felt extremely sad. She walked up to the Boy's Dormitory. She found  
Harry's. She walked in and saw Harry frozen next to Ron. They were obviously talking. Harry -- Kelsey missed him so much. And  
now that Time was frozen she'd never get to tell him how sorry she was. It was all a mistake, it wasn't Harry who was the Destroyer  
of Time, it was Zaphlin. How she ever didn't trust him she couldn't understand. She was crying now. Poor Harry. It wasn't his fault.  
He had to suffer for all that just cause I'm an idiot. She hugged the frozen-in-Time Harry. And as if by her touch he suddenly came  
to life. "Kelsey?" he asked bewildered. "Harry!" Kelsey exclaimed happily through tears. "I was talking to Ron -- and everything just  
kind of stopped and then you came" he mumbled. "I can't explain it either. But the good thing is you, you're here" Kelsey said. "Kelsey  
I don't understand, I thought you didn't like me anymore" Harry said. "Harry I'm so sorry. I know this'll never make up for it but it  
really was just all a big huge misunderstanding it has nothing to do with you" Kelsey said. "But -- I still don't understand" Harry said.  
"Some parts I don't understand myself but the part I do I'm not allowed to tell you. You're gonna just have to trust me with this" she  
told him. "So then it's not me?" Harry asked. "No. I love you Harry and I always will -- for all Time" she said. Kelsey could feel   
whatever was freezing Time was stopping. "You might want to go back to talking to Ron or he'll freak out. I have to go too. I'll see  
you later, sometime" Kelsey said not knowing what was happening with Time. Kelsey went back to her desk. She sat there waiting  
for Time to come back. Then for a split second the room glowed dark red and went back to normal. At that moment she heard  
Zaphlin's laughter. Then Time was back. Lavendar and Parvati continued talking and then went downstairs. Finally she was alone and  
she could talk to Ribbon. "Ribbon!, Ribbon!" she called. Ribbon appeared frantically. Everything about her was in dissaray. "It's happened  
it has. We tried as hard as we could to prevent it for you Kelsey but we couldn't. She's here -- the Destroyer of Time has made it  
through Time. She knows where you are Kelsey it's just a matter of Time before she comes into your life. She doesn't seem to have a   
plan yet but she will" Ribbon said. Kelsey understood. She had kind of thought that was what was happening at the Time. Time will  
help though Kelsey. Time and I will be beside you the whole way. We will make sure that nothing goes wrong hopefully.   
Trust Time. 


	16. Chapter 16 ~ The End

The school year was finally over. Kelsey and Harry's relationship had managed to continue the whole way. Everything started  
to come to a close. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Kelsey got onto the Hogwarts Express which would take them back to England.  
"Do we really have to go back home?" whined Kelsey as she sat down. Everyone sighed. It had been a great year. Harry definitely  
wasn't looking forward to a summer with the Dursleys. Everyone chatted merrily on the train while Kelsey stared out the window.  
It haaad been a great year. She had to agree with that what with meeting Harry and all. But it had been very frightening and she  
still had a big responsibility to worry about. A BIG responsibility. She didn't know if she could do it all but now she felt a little  
more confident about it all then at the beginning. . . "Kelsey, wake up, it's time to go" Hermione said. "Huh? Oh ok" Kelsey said   
waking up, realizing she had fallen asleep on the ride home. She picked up her stuff and got off the train. Almost everyone was  
gone already. She walked through the wall to the other side of Platform 9 3/4. She noticed Harry standing there by himself.  
"Harry! I'm glad I found you before I left" Kelsey said. "I hope we maybe can get together this summer? If not you know how to  
reach me" she said. "I have to go so owl me." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "See you next year. . . . Harry   
Potter" she said with a mysterious grin on her face. With that she turned around. Harry watched her until she disappeared through  
the crowd. . .   
  
Aaaaw! Just Kidding well that's the end of this story (OMG I can't believe I finished my first fan fic!!) Well 6 more are comin up  
in this series so I hope you like them! A little summary of the next one? Well here's ur sneak peek. . .  
  
Kelsey wasn't jealous of the new girl. Who cares if she was more intelligent, pretty, and popular then her? There was something  
else about her she just couldn't tell. But now all her friend think she's jealous and won't talk to her anymore. She's even got   
Harry's attention. Time, Kelsey's faithful friend hasn't been around much. She's beginning to think if last year was all a mistake.  
If only she could escape . . . if only . . .  
  
Time Chronicles V : As Time Turns  
  
  
Well that's the little summary of the next story. Make sure you read it!! I hope you loved this story, I personally do hehe!  
My beta-reader's a little behind so please try to stick with me! I update often. Well I'm stalling. . . I love all of you who reviewed  
and I hope I get more and more reviews! Byyyyyye!!   
Luv alwayz,   
Strawberri Kutie 


End file.
